Un Café qui peut tout changé
by audreycerise
Summary: Après avoir passé cinq ans sur une île Oliver Queen est de retour bien décidé a honoré la promesse qu'il a faite a son père. Aidé de son chauffeur Diggle il endosse le rôle de Arrow. Un soir il entre dans une cafétéria et va faire une rencontre qui va bouleverser sa vie.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, tout d'abord je me présente, je m'appelle Audrey, j'ai 22 ans et j'habite dans un coin paumé dans la Basse-Normandie. Après avoir lu plusieurs fictions sur le couple Oliver et Félicity j'ai décidé d'en écrire une. Soyez indulgent cette fiction est ma première.

P.S: pour ceux à qui cette fiction ne plaisent pas, voici un petit conseil: PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN.

Infos: cette fiction reprend une version différente de la rencontre entre nos deux personnages préférés. Oliver garde son statut de célibataire milliardaire qui joue les héros sous la capuche de Arrow. Félicity exerce un tout autre métier bien qu'elle garde son expérience dans le domaine informatique ainsi que sa personnalité que l'on lui connait ( sinon ce ne serait plus notre GSL préférée: Geek Sexy a Lunettes)

Bonne lecture à tous.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Point de vue: Oliver_**

Après une unième nuit a patrouiller dans la ville, je suis rentré à la cave où m'attendait Diggle mon partenaire mais aussi mon chauffeur ( et oui nous sommes tous les deux multitâches). Ce dernier pris congé en partant pour rentré chez lui et en me laissant seul le temps de me changer. Après cette étape, et n'ayant pas envie de rentrer tout de suite chez moi, je décida de me trouver un endroit où boire un café serait encore possible vu l'heure tardive qu'il était ( c'est l'un des inconvénients de jouer les justiciers pour la ville, on fini a pas d'heure.)

Après avoir marché une petite heure, j'aperçus une enseigne ou on pouvait lire: **Chez Félicity.**

Ne connaissant pas cet endroit, je décida d'y rentrer.

 _ **Point de vue: Félicity**_

Alors que je finissais de faire le ménage dans la cuisine, j'entendis la porte du Café tinter, n'ayant pas aperçus qui était le fameux visiteur tardif je lança:

 _Félicity: désolé le café est fermé, revenez demain._

 _Oliver: Excusez moi j'avais aperçu de la lumière je pensais que c'était ouvert._

Ayant déja entendu cette voix quelque part bien que je n'avais jamais rencontré cette personne je sortis de la cuisine pour me retrouver face au fameux Oliver Queen.

 _Félicity: Oh... monsieur Queen... bonsoir!_

 ** _Point de vue: Oliver_**

Devant moi ce trouvait une jeune femme blonde, coiffé d'une queue de cheval haute, avec une paire de lunettes, elle était habillé d'une jupe courte mais pas trop avec un top blanc a boutons. Elle avait un tablier dans les mains.

 _Oliver: je pensais prendre un café mais apparemment tout est fermé._

 _Félicity: c'est normal a cette heure-ci les gens dorment il est plus de 3h du matin._

 _Oliver: je viens de finir le travail et pour tout vous dire je n'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi tout de suite._

 _Félicity: écoutez malgré l'heure tardive je veux bien vous faire un café mais il est hors de question que vous payez je suis censé avoir fermé le café._

 _Oliver: non rentrez chez vous et allez vous couchez je repasserez demain matin avant de partir travailler._

 _Félicity: vous-êtes sûr?_

 _Oliver: oui de toute façon je vais rentrer aussi enfin de compte._

 _Félicity: très bien alors bonne nuit Mr Queen et a demain._

 _Oliver: Merci bonne nuit a vous aussi et je vous en prie appelez moi Oliver, Mr Queen c'était mon père_

 _Félicity: oui mais il est mort... enfin il s'est noyé, mais pas vous c'est pour ça que vous avez pu venir dans mon café entendre mes bafouillages qui vont s'arrêter dans 3...2...1..._

je regardais cette jeune femme qui se mit a rougir après ces quelques paroles. je lui sourit avant de lui lançais un "bonne nuit à demain" et sortit du café.

Arrivé au manoir je pris directement la direction de ma chambre pour aller me coucher pour que demain matin a la première heure je puisse aller commander un café a "félicity".

 **Voici le premier chapitre de cette fiction. le prochain sera un peu moins long, j'essaie de le poster le plus rapidement.**

 **dans le prochain chapitre un nouveau personnage fera son apparition**

 **si vous aimez n'hésitez pas a le dire.**

 **bonne continuation dans votre lecture.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey oui après 2 mois d'attente voici la suite tant attendue.

Excusez moi pour ce retard, entre le travail, la famille et mes problème avec internet je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster la suite, mais ce temps m'a permis d'écrire la suite de cette fiction au brouillon.

En espèrant que ce chapitre vous plaise.

A Bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.

 _ **Point de vue: Félicity**_

Aujourd'hui étant samedi, je commence mon service a 14 heures. Comme tout les samedis matin je passe dire bonjour à mes parents, ainsi qu'à mon jeune frère pour leur racontez ma journée du vendredi. Je me dirige donc vers leur dernière demeure.

Arrivée devant la tombe de mes parents on peut lire: **Donna et Patrick Smoke, parents et amis.**

Alors que sur la tombe de mon frère: **A mon petit frère, Timmy. I love you.**

Je m'assoies donc en face d'eux et mon commence mon récit.

 _ **Point de vue: Oliver**_

En me levant ce matin j'avais le sourire aux lèvres, je ne fût pas le seul a le remarquer puisque ma mère, Théa ainsi que Diggle m'ont fait la même remarque. Je leur ai tout simplement répondu:

 _Oliver: je vais boire un café_ **Chez Félicity.**

 _Diggle: Et qui est cette Félicity ?_

 _Oliver: C'est le nom de la jeune femme qui tient un petit café pas très loin d'ici et qui se nomme:_ **Chez Félicity.**

Théa et ma mère me regardèrent en souriant.

Je sortis donc du manoir et monta dans la voiture où John m'attendait. Je lui indiqua le chemin du café.

Une fois arrivé sur place j'informa mon chauffeur que j'irai a l'entreprise a pied puisque celle-ci se trouve à même pas 500 mètres d'ici. Une fois informé je rentra donc dans le café. Je me dirigea vers le comptoir et sonna. Quelle fût ma déception quand je vis un homme d'une 60 aine d'années se diriger vers moi au lieux de faire place à la belle Félicity.

 _Oliver: Bonjour je voudrais un café noir s'il vous plaît?_

 _?: je vous sers ça tout de suite._

 _Oliver: Excusez moi, mais Félicity ne travaille pas aujourd'hui?_

 _?: Ho pardon, je me présente, je suis Thierry, le grand-père de Félicity, ma petite fille commence son service cet après-midi, mais si vous voulez la voir vous la trouverez au cimetière de Starling City. Elle y va chaque samedi matin pour voir ses parents et son frère._

 _Oliver: Ho je suis désolé, toutes mes condoléances. Que s'est t'il passé? Si cela n'est pas indiscret?_

 _Thierry: il y a plusieurs années, alors que ma petite fille n'avait que 10 ans, ils rentraient de vacances quand ils ont eu un accident, un chauffeur leur a coupé la route, ils se sont encastrés dans un arbre, Félicity est la seule survivante, elle est restée plusieurs mois dans le coma. Ce café elle a ouvert pour sa mère, sa maman voulait avoir son propre café et voulait le léguer a sa fille quand elle aurait l'âge. C'est sa façon de lui rendre hommage._

 _Oliver: Sa mère aurait était fière._

 _Thierry: oui bien que ma Félicity rêvait de devenir informaticienne, elle a toujours aimé les ordinateurs et les écrans, aller savoir pourquoi?_

 _Oliver: en effet ça doit lui changer des ordinateurs. En tout cas merci pour le café. A bientôt Thierry._

 _Thierry: A bientôt._

Je sortis donc du café. Bien que j'avais du travail et que je devais me rendre a l'entreprise de mon père, je pris la direction du cimetière de starling city pour voir Félicity.

 _ **Point de vue: Félicity**_

Je venais de terminer de racontez ma journée d'hier à mes parents et mon frère quand j'entendis des pas derrière moi. Je me leva pour me retrouver face a la personne qui arrivait.

 _Oliver: Bonjour Félicity._

 _Félicity: Oliver que faite vous là?_

 _Oliver: votre grand père m'a dit ou vous vous trouviez. Toutes mes condoléances pour vos parents et votre frère. Votre grand père m'a tout raconté._

 _Félicity: Merci._

 _Oliver: j'ai appris aussi que vous étiez douée en informatique, j'aurais besoin d'aide?_

 _Félicity: Que puis-je faire pour vous Mr Queen?_

 _..._

D'après vous que va lui proposé Oliver? Et va t'elle accepter?

A bientôt pour la suite.


End file.
